


Ballum - Mpreg!

by East02End



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Favourite Blanket, M/M, Mpreg, home birth, mpreg!ben, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin!I’ve had so many requests for Mpreg prompts and ideas, I thought I’d make a new fic out of it! I’m new to writing these kinds of fics, so it’s probably terrible! Let me know what you think?Requests are always welcome too, if for some strange reason you like it!Enjoy!—————————————————LATEST: For anonymous! XKicked Out—————————————————
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 340
Kudos: 88





	1. Home Birth

**Author's Note:**

> For Ballum_19
> 
> Home birth where Callum is supportive.
> 
> This is literally my second mpreg fic I’ve ever written so I’m sorry if this is bad!! Now you wanted a home birth but I’m new to this mpreg writing so I’m like, where the hell is the baby gonna come from in a man, so I just made it up! Most people usually write it with a c-section? Maybe I’m being weird? But I have no clue, I’m just writing what people ask me to!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think everyone! It’s probably so terrible, I wish I’d never listen for now...

“Oh...” Ben groaned a sharp pain shooting through him. 

“You okay?” Callum frowned, holding his hand over Ben’s bump. He was 9 months pregnant, due any day now. 

“Think so, just twinges again.”

Callum nodded, checking him over another time to make sure. 

Ben rested his head on Callum’s shoulder, closing his eyes, trying to make the pain go away. 

~*~

“Erm, Callum?” Ben whispered. 

“Mmm?” He was too busy watching something on the Tv. 

“When would be a good time to tell you my waters have broken...”

Callum snapped his head round, staring wide eyed at Ben. 

“What? Now?!”

“Yes, Callum! I’m in labour! We’re having a baby!”

Callum jumped off the chair grabbing his coat. 

“We need to get you to the hospital!”

“We caaaah...” Ben groaned, grabbing Callum’s hands. “Can’t.” He finished. “It happened like half an hour ago...”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Callum cried. 

“Cos I wasn’t sure if it was a twinge or not!”

“There’s a pretty big difference between, twinges and bloody contractions!”

“How would you know, Callum! Your not the one who’s giving birth!!”

They were both shouting at each other not sure what to do, panicking. 

Callum pushed the coffee table out of the way, disappearing into the bathroom. 

He returned just as quickly, spreading towels out on the floor.

“Strip and get on the floor. We haven’t got time to go to the hospital because you never told me!!”

“I can’t do it here, Cal!! It’ll go wrong! I’ll lose the baby! I need to go to the hospital!” Ben whined throwing his head back, the pain getting worse. 

“You won’t. I’m gonna be here the whole time. You can do this, Ben, I know you can.”

Ben did as he was told, sliding onto the floor. 

“I can’t do it, Cal! I can’t do it. I can’t!!”

“You can, I promise you!” 

Callum dropped to the floor with more towels, sliding in between Ben’s legs. 

“How long have you been having them? How far apart are your contractions?”

“I don’t know?! Like every ten minutes?”

Callum nodded, crying out himself when Ben grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Fuck, Ben! Your gonna break my hand!”

“I don’t care!! I’m having YOUR child. So shut up and help me!!” Ben shouted, squeezing his eyes shut, tipping his head back, groaning. 

“Jeez, they say people get moody when your giving birth but your a whole new thing...” Callum muttered. 

Ben groaned, pressing his other hand on the floor trying to steady himself. 

“Fuck it hurts so much!” Ben whined. 

“I know darlin’ but-“

“Don’t you darlin’ me.” Ben seethed, moaning to himself. “You haven’t got a clue!!”

Callum grinned at Ben snapping and shouting at him, trying to breathe normally and failing.

“Aah, fuck!!” Ben cried, squeezing Callum’s hand. It kept slipping from Callum’s grasp he was so sweaty, but he kept grabbing it again, locking their fingers together. 

“I need you to keep pushing for me-“

“I am!! What does it look like I’m doing!!” Ben squeezed Callum’s hand even tighter, whining loudly. 

“Breathe for me, Ben. Your doing really well. Keep doing your breathing techniques we learnt.”

“Fuck you and your fucking breathing exercises!!” Ben seethed, crying out again.

Callum ignored him trying to count. Ben was having more and more frequent contractions, his whole body sweating. 

“Why did I have sex with you?!” Ben cried, scrunching his face up in so much pain. 

“Cos I’m irresistible.” Callum chuckled. “Ow!” Callum glared at Ben smacking him on his arm. 

“Hurts. It hurts, Cal. It really really hurts...”

“I know, but I’m here. Your doing so well.”

“I’m not being funny, Cal, but this baby is coming whether you’re here or not!!”

Callum grinned to himself, Ben slightly delirious. 

“That’s it. Your doing amazing.”

“I can’t do it anymore...” Ben’s hand slackened in Callum’s grip, letting out a deep sigh. 

“Yes you can! You are amazing and brilliant and I am so proud of you. You’ll be so proud too, for bringing our baby into the world. Just give me one more big push.”

Ben closed his eyes, Callum’s words washing over him, calming him down slightly. He did as he was told, crying out continuously until he heard Callum again. 

“You did it, Ben!” Callum grinned taking the baby in his arms. “She’s actually here...”

“She?” They never asked for the gender, wanting to keep it a surprise. 

“Our daughter.” Callum smiled. 

“Callum, why isn’t she crying?” Ben whispered. 

Callum ignored him, rubbing the baby’s back, concentrating, realising the same. 

“Callum, why ain’t she crying?! WHY ISN’T SHE CRYING??!!” Ben shouted. 

Ben fell back, his back against the sofa, letting himself breathe, when he heard her crying. 

Callum grinned, shuffling over to Ben. 

“You did it, Ben...”

“I did...” Ben smiled, taking her from Callum. 

“I reckon she looks like an April.” Callum whispered. 

“Your only saying that cos it’s literally April?” Ben raised his eyes at Callum. 

“I just think she does?” Callum smiled. 

Ben smiled at Callum, his eyes already filled with so much love for their daughter. 

“I think so too.” Ben grinned. Callum rested his head against Ben’s both of them watching her. 

“I love you.” Ben leaned up, pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. 

“I love you too.” Callum smiled, kissing him again. “I think we need to get you and this little one to the hospital, check you both out.”

“But I’m tired!” Ben whined, dropping his head onto Callum’s shoulder. 

Callum kissed Ben’s head, taking April from Ben, glaring at Callum taking her away. 

“Come on! The sooner we get you both checked out, the sooner you can get back home. Where she belongs.” Callum smiled down at April. “She takes after you, Ben. She’s already asleep.” Callum chuckled. 

“Oi! I’ve just gave birth to your child. I’m entitled to be tired!”

Callum reached down, stroking Ben’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, lifting his chin up to look at him. 

“I am proud of you, you know? Told you, you were amazing and could do it. Even if you did bite my head off like loads of times and ‘bout broke my hand.”

Ben grinned at him, Callum stroking Ben’s face lightly. 

“Looks good on you.” Ben nodded to Callum holding April in one arm. 

“Come on! Hospital. Or I won’t let you have her.” Callum glared. 

“You blackmailing me with our daughter?!

“Might be.” Callum grinned. “Get. To it.”


	2. Favourite Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BallumObsessed for the brilliant idea!
> 
> *Ben gives birth to their son, Theodore, in the living room, with Callum’s assistance, and they wrap him up in the blanket until the ambulance arrives. They also bring Theodore home from hospital in that blanket a few days later. After his birth that blanket becomes Theodore’s for ever. While he’s still a baby Callum and Ben make sure that, that blanket is always with him, in his crib and that he’s wrapped up in it. It becomes Theodore’s favourite blanket and he keeps it forever.*
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

“I can’t do it, Callum!” Ben cried.

Ben was sat on the floor in the living room, in labour, moaning loudly.

“Yes you can, you can! Your doing so well, I’m so proud of you, Ben. I’ve already called the ambulance, they’ll be here soon.”

Ben squeezed Callum’s hand tightly, whining.

“Why does this hurt so much!!”

Callum laughed looking up at Ben.

“I’m pretty sure childbirth is meant to be painful.”

“Stop talking, Cal and help me!” Ben shouted.

“I am!” Callum grinned.

Callum held onto Ben’s hand, refusing to let him go, sitting in between his legs.

“I love you so much, Ben. You’ve been amazing for all these months and your going be even better at being a dad again.” Callum smiled.

“You think...” Ben breathed out, tiring out.

Callum stroked Ben’s hair back away from his eyes, sweating all over.

“I know so. Your nearly there, your doing so well, baby.” Callum reassured.

“It hurts, it hurts!”

“Breathe through your mouth. Do it with me, Ben. Look at me. Together.”

Ben looked at Callum, looking at each other’s eyes, Ben copying Callum.

“That’s it. In and out. Nice and slowly. Breathe for me. Squeeze my hand if you need to, do whatever you need.”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, trying to do as Callum said. Breathe, squeeze his hand, breathe, keep pushing.

He could barely register anything anymore, too busy trying to breathe normally, the pain too much.

“Ben! You did it!” Callum cried, holding their son.

“I did?” Ben was lightheaded and so tired, letting his head drop back.

“Look...” Callum whispered.

Ben smiled at Callum holding their baby.

Callum shuffled round, sitting on the floor next to Ben.

“Hello Theodore. Your other daddy has done so well hasn’t he?” Callum smiled.

Ben reached up, grabbing the blanket from over the sofa, Callum taking it from up and wrapping Theo up in it.

“You did amazing too, Cal. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Callum tore his gaze away from Theo, smiling at Ben.

“I love you so much.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, giving Theodore to Ben.

Ben wrapped his arms around the baby, smiling down at him.

Callum smiled at Ben, tears forming in Ben’s eyes, filled with so much love already.

“He’s beautiful.” Callum whispered, kissing the side of Ben’s head.

“And the baby.” Ben grinned.

“Trust you to be making jokes still.”

Ben chuckled looking at Theo wrapped in his blanket, he looked so small in the large blue blanket. It was wrapped around him so many times, just fitting Theo in it.

They both looked up, hearing the buzzer to the flat.

“That’ll be the ambulance.” Callum told him, kissing Ben’s head and standing up. “You okay staying there on your own?”

Ben smiled up at Callum, stroking down the side of Ben’s face.

“Cal, your only walking like two steps to the front door, we’ll be fine.”

Callum nodded, not wanting to leave them both at all, heading to the door.

Ben looked back at Theodore, his tiny hand fitting inside of one of the stars patterned across the blanket.

“We love you already.” Ben smiled, Theo holding onto one of Ben’s fingers.

Callum returned to Ben’s side quickly, Ben reluctant to let the paramedic take Theodore away from him.

“Two minutes, Ben.” Callum smiled.

Ben sighed giving Theodore to the paramedic to check him over.

Ben stood up slowly still in pain and tired.

“Still hurts, Cal...”

“I know darlin’ but you need to go to the hospital too. You want to be healthy for Theo don’t you?”

Ben nodded, as Callum hooked his hand around Ben’s, both of them immediately following the paramedic to where they were taking Theodore.

~*~

“I just wanna go home!” Ben huffed.

“I know you do, but you’ve got to stay in the hospital for a bit to make sure your okay. We’re both still here. Theo’s warm in his blanket.” Callum smiled.

Ben sighed, stroking Theodore’s head, fast asleep in Callum’s arms. He liked Theodore having the blanket, it smelt like home, where he wanted Theo to be.

“Tomorrow.” Callum promised.

~*~

“Did you wrap his blanket around him?” Ben asked, getting into the car next to Callum.

“Course I did. Don’t worry he’s got home with him.”

Ben nodded, looking at Theodore asleep in the back seat of the car.

They made sure Theodore’s blanket was always with him when they brought him home, sleeping with it in his crib, taking it with him if they all went out together, lying on it.

They had noticed that Theo even started crying when he wasn’t with it.

Ben wrapped his arm around Callum’s waist, both of them smiling at Theodore sleeping in his crib, the blanket covering him.

“You do realise he’s going to want his blanket with all the time when he grows up?” Callum whispered, not wanting to wake him.

“It’s his favourite!”

“He’ll be like twenty and still carrying it around.” Callum chuckled.

“As long as he’s happy.” Ben smiled.

Callum kissed Ben’s head, both of them unable to look away from their son.

“I am proud of you, Ben. For looking after him for 9 months, after for bringing him into the world.”

Ben smiled at Callum pressing a kiss to his lips.

“And for making sure he’s got his blanket with him.” Callum smiled.

“I’m gonna make sure Theo has it with him forever.” Ben grinned.


	3. Our Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an Anonymous! 
> 
> *Callum wakes up to an empty bed, Ben’s side of the bed is stone cold. Callum instantly jumps outs of bed to go and find him. Callum did not expect to find Ben sat on the bathroom floor holding a pink bundle in his arms. Ben falls unconscious before the ambulance arrives.  
> Ben is rushed to hospital and straight into emergency surgery on arrival. Their little girl is checked over and Callum is told that she is perfectly healthy. Callum anxiously waits for news on his husband.*
> 
> Hope this is what you wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in my other fic, but I don’t know if people are reading both? It really means a lot to me, that people are leaving such lovely comments and kudos on my work. I had two more user subscriptions over night! I just want to thank you all for supporting me! I wouldn’t do it without you guys! I don’t know what I’m doing, but more people seem to be reading my work lately and I’m really grateful to everyone who even thinks my work is even the tiniest bit okay! I think it’s terrible! 
> 
> Anyway, I need to stop waffling so much! I’m open for requests as always! Just bare with me, whilst I write them up as well as my others! 
> 
> Love Always, East02End

Callum yawned, stretching his arm to wrap around Ben. 

He frowned, lifting his head up, Ben’s side of the bed freezing. 

“Ben?!” 

Callum threw the duvet off himself, jumping out of bed.

“Ben!”

Callum swung the bedroom door open, scanning the living room, not there, before heading to the bathroom. 

“What the fuck...” Callum breathed out. 

Ben was sat on the bathroom floor, so much blood around him, holding a baby? The smallest little bundle in his arms. 

Ben looked up at Callum, standing with his mouth wide open. 

“I was pregnant...” Ben whispered, trying to keep his eyes open. He had lost so much blood, grown tired and he could barely do it without Callum. 

“We have a daughter...” Ben sighed, forcing his eyes open. 

Callum rushed over to him, dropping to his knees.

“Let me have her, you look so tired.”

“I am, everything hurts, Cal... everything aches, I feel like I need to sleep forever.”

Callum held the baby in one arm, shoving his phone against his ear in the other. 

“No, don’t you dare go to sleep, Ben! I need you too stay awake for me. I need you to keep your eyes open!”

If he closed his eyes, Callum didn’t know if he’d open them again and wake up. 

Callum put the phone on speaker, chucking it on the floor shuffling over to Ben, not caring that he was probably sitting in blood. 

“Ben, Ben! Come on keep looking at me, darlin’. Your gonna be fine. We’re gonna get you to hospital and they’ll make you feel better.”

“I can’t... Feel too tired... hurts...”

“Nonono.” Callum held Ben’s head up with his free hand, trying to drop to the side. 

Callum looked down at the phone, when he realised someone was talking to him. 

“Oh god, yes, I need an ambulance! My husband has just given birth in the bathroom of our home, and he doesn’t look good. I need someone’s help!”

“How are they both looking?”

“I just said he looks really bad!! Just get someone here fast! He’s so pale, can barely keep his eyes open and he’s so tired and sweaty and just wants to give up!”

Callum looked at Ben, closing his eyes. 

“Nono, No! Ben, look at me! Please look at me! I need you to open your eyes for me. You wanna look at our daughter don’t you? Please, just stay with me. You can’t die, we need you! I need you, Ben!”

Ben whined to himself, his head growing heavier in Callum’s hand. 

“Can’t do it, Cal...”

“How’s the baby?” The woman asked. 

“The baby looks fine! Yes you can do it, Ben, please just look at me. Please...” 

Callum was trying to keep calm for Ben’s and the baby’s sake, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He was trying to hold the baby, keep Ben alive and talk to the emergency services. 

“There is an ambulance on its way??” Callum cried. 

“They’ll be with you soon.”

“Well, get them to come faster then! If my husband dies, it’ll be your fault!!” Callum shouted. He knew it wasn’t her fault, but he was terrified of losing Ben.

“Look at me, Ben. Come on, you can do it!”

Ben lifted his head up slightly, looking at Callum, breathing heavily, trying to keep his eyes open. 

“That’s it, just concentrate on me, yeah?” Callum kept his hand over the side of Ben’s face, stroking his cheek lightly. 

“I love you. Look after her...”

“No! Ben!! Ben!!!” Ben closed his eyes, letting himself grow weak, his head dropping into Callum’s hand. “Ben, you can’t do this to me! Please!” He whined. 

Callum heard a knock on the door, standing up quickly, letting them in and quickly returning to Ben’s side. 

“Why isn’t he moving!! Do something!” Callum cried. 

One of the paramedics took the baby, from Callum’s arms, checking her over, so Callum shuffled back over to Ben’s side, holding the side of Ben’s face. He turned Ben’s head, to look at him, rolling to the side. 

“Ben, please! Just wake up, I need you!” Callum sobbed to himself, stroking Ben’s face. 

“Why won’t he wake up!!” Callum whined. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, during the birth. He’s bound to pass out.”

“So he’s not dead?!”

“I need you to shuffle over so we can take a look.”

“I can’t! He needs me too!”

“Let him get the help he needs, if you want to help him.”

Callum nodded quickly, sobbing too himself, as they checked Ben over. 

“Please don’t be dead, Ben. I can’t lose you...”

Callum jumped up as soon they took Ben away, following them to the ambulance. 

“What’s wrong with him?!”

“He’s very weak because of the amount of blood he lost. He’ll need to go straight into emergency surgery on arrival.”

Callum choked out a sob, sitting next to Ben, grabbing his hand, relieved that he was still alive. 

“And he’ll be okay?” Callum looked up at the paramedic, still checking the baby over.

“We’ll have to see when we get there.”

Callum sighed, refusing to let go of Ben’s hand. 

“You can do it, Ben, I know you can. I love you so much...” Callum kissed Ben’s hand, stroking his hair all the way there. 

Callum paced up and down the corridors for ages, not knowing what was happening with either Ben nor they’re child. He just wanted them to both be okay. 

~*~

Ben groaned, opening his eyes slowly. 

“I’m sure your tryna kill me.”

Ben smiled hearing Callum’s voice, his hand hooked around Callum’s. 

“The Baby!” Ben lifted his head up too quickly, groaning to himself. 

“Hey, lie back down! She’s right here, look...”

Ben looked at Callum, holding they’re little girl in his arms, stroking his thumb across, Ben’s hand lightly. 

“What happened?”

“You passed out cos of the blood loss, but you’ll be okay with a bit of rest for a few days.”

“And the baby?”

“She’s perfectly healthy.” Callum grinned. 

Ben smiled, reaching out to stroke the baby. 

“Good, as long as she’s okay.”

“Your both okay. You scared the heck outta me, Ben. I thought I was gonna lose you.”

“Gonna take more than childbirth to get rid of me.” Ben chuckled. 

Callum smiled at him, squeezing his hand. 

“I love you so much, Ben.”

“I love you too.” Ben smiled. 

“How come you didn’t tell me you were pregnant?”

“I didn’t know!”

“How can you not know??”

“Some don’t show do they? I mean, clearly I didn’t. I’ve put a bit of weight on recently, thought it was cos of all your food! You know I love your food a little too much.” Ben grinned. 

“Oi! You tryna say I’m making you fat?!”

“No, I’m saying, I thought you were making me fat, but I only showed a little bit. I woke up in the night with really bad stomach ache, and I couldn’t feel my legs. I went to the bathroom for some pills and had to sit down, it hurt that much. Then this gorgeous thing happened.” Ben smiled at the baby, stroking her head in Callum’s arms. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?!”

“How could I, when I was on the floor in so much pain!”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that on your own, I’d have been there.”

“I know you would have. You know I have to literally scream at you, to get you up in the morning. Nothing can wake you up, even when your husband was giving birth in the bathroom.” Ben chuckled. 

“A bomb could go off and I wouldn’t wake up.”

Ben smiled at Callum, holding onto his hand and keeping his hand on the baby. He didn’t want to let go. 

“Have you thought of any names?” Ben asked. 

“I thought of one?”

“Go on.”

“Cos she’s a miracle, I thought, what about Grace?”

Ben grinned at Callum, pushing himself up a bit. 

“Grace...” Ben frowned at the baby, trying to work out if she looked like a Grace, a smile spreading across his face. “I love that name.” He concluded. 

“Yeah?”

Callum squeezed Ben’s hand, both of them gazing at her. 

“It’s perfect.”

“Your both perfect.” Callum grinned. 

“Grace Highway-Mitchell.” Ben smiled.


	4. At The Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonymousReaderWhoShipsBallum
> 
> *Ben goes into labour as he finds Callum.*
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

“Ben! You need to slow down! Your nearly nine months pregnant with twins for crying out loud! Callum would want you to look after yourself!”

“I need to find him! I’m not gonna rest until he comes home! I need him, our babies need him!”

Jay groaned, watching Ben rush around trying to find his phone. 

“Keanu’s got him somewhere and I just need to find where?! Then I can bring him home!”

“And how are you possibly going to find him? Keanu has taken him somewhere the point so you couldn’t find him!”

“I’m gonna find him, Jay!!” He snapped. 

“Just calm down, you’ll stress the babies out.”

“I’m already stressed! Keanu has taken Callum away from me! I already said I need him, but I need him more than ever now! I can’t just sit here and do nothing when Callum is probably hurting so much.”

Ben scrolled through his contacts, searching for Shirley. 

“Shirley! I need you to tell me where Dad sent you to look for Callum?!”

“I told him, I looked. He wasn’t there.”

“Where did you go??!!”

“To the abandoned docks. You won’t find him.”

“Well, I need to try.” Ben cut Shirley off, spinning around to face Jay. 

“Come on! We need to find him!”

Jay opened his mouth to protest, but Ben had already gone. 

“Ben! For crying out loud...” Jay muttered, hurrying after him. 

“You drive.” Ben told him, knowing Jay wouldn’t be far behind. 

“I really don’t think is a good idea with your condition?!”

“Condition??!! For fucks sake, Jay! I’m not dying, I’m pregnant?!”

Jay groaned, getting in the car anyway. 

“Where to?” He huffed. 

“I’ve got the place in my phone somewhere, hold on...”

Ben groaned when a shooting pain shot through him. 

“What??” Jay cried. 

“Twinges. Here.” He shoved his phone at Jay, as he held onto his stomach. 

“Ben, your gonna do more harm than good!”

“Just drive!!”

“For crying out loud, why can no one speak sense to you!”

“Cos Keanu has taken Callum and I’m not gonna stop searching until I find him! I don’t care if I’m pregnant or dying or something else! I’m still gonna find him!”

~*~

“Callum!!”

Jay sighed, watching Ben shout for Callum. 

“I don’t think he’s here, Ben...”

“Keanu told Dad he was- Cal!!”

“And what if he was lying again?”

“I don’t know, Jay! I’ve got to try...”

Jay sighed, Ben still calling Callum, rushing around trying to find him. 

“JAY!! He’s there! Oh god, I don’t think he’s moving!”

Ben rushed off anyway, Jay following quickly. 

“Callum! Oh my god, Cal! I’m here baby, I need you to speak to me.”

Jay stood next them both, pushing the phone to his ear, talking to the ambulance person. 

“Cal! I need you to wake up. Please... I need you.”

“I’m gonna go back outside, make sure they know where to come when the ambulance gets here. Just shout if you need me.” Jay squeezed Ben’s shoulder, leaving him with Callum. 

Ben lay on the floor, resting his head on Callum’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Please don’t die...” He whispered. 

“Gonna take more than this to take me away from you...”

Ben looked up quickly, smiling at Callum. 

“Cal! The ambulance is on its way. I’m sorry I let him take you.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Callum reached up, holding the side of Ben’s face, gently. 

“Course it is! Keanu kidnapped you to get to me.”

“It’s not...” Callum whispered, closing his eyes again. 

“No! Cal! Come on, please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not. I’m just tired...”

Ben sighed, leaning into Callum’s hand. 

“He’s hurt you so much...”

“I’ll be okay, I wanna know how you’ve been. I’m sorry I’ve not been here for you and our babies.”

Ben smiled at Callum. “How I’ve been?! You’ve been kidnapped and hurt and you want to know how I am?!”

“I worry about you.” Callum smiled. “As long as your okay.”

“I will be now I’ve found you-Oh!”

Callum pushed himself up, wincing at the pain through his side, searching Ben’s face frantically. 

“Don’t do tha-ah!” Ben tried groaning to himself. 

“What is it?!” Callum cried, holding onto his side, where Keanu had kicked him. 

“This shouldn’t be happening...” Ben whispered, both of them looking at floor. His waters had broken. 

“Now?!” Callum cried. 

Ben looked up at Callum, trying to push himself up against the wall, groaning to himself. 

“You need help! Your gonna make yourself pass out or something, you need to take it easy! We can’t do this now!”

“We’re gonna have to, Ben. You can’t stop your waters breaking!”

“I can’t! I can’t do it now! HERE!!”

Callum pressed his back against  
the wall, pulling Ben in between his legs. 

“What are you doing? We can’t do it now! Your already in pain!”

“Ben! Just forget about me for a second and calm down.”

“How can I calm down, when I’m in labour and your half dead!”

“I’m not! I swear I’m not gonna leave you, we’re gonna do it together, okay?!”

Ben nodded, trying to concentrate on Callum. 

“Just breathe for me.” 

Ben groaned, Callum grabbing his hand. 

“Your gonna be fine.” Callum told him, trying to keep his eyes open. He felt so tired and drained. 

“What’s happening, all I can hear is shouting...” Jay trailed off watching Ben panting to himself and Callum growing weak again. 

“Not both of you?!” 

“Nonono, Callum! Don’t go back to sleep again!” Ben cried. 

“You’ll be fine...” Callum whispered again, trying everything to keep his eyes open. 

Jay dropped to the floor, next to them both, trying to help both of them at the same time. 

“Callum! Stay with us, the ambulance should be here soon.”

“M,tryin... Ben...” He breathed out. 

“I know, I know. Ben, your not gonna stop these babies coming, so calm down and breathe.”

“Callum though!” He whined. 

“Jeez, your both too busy worrying about the other to calm yourselves down.”

Jay held the side of Callum’s face to keep his head up, growing heavy in his hand.

Ben grabbed Jay’s other hand and one of Callum’s in his own, squeezing both of them. 

“Ah, it hurts!” Ben whined. 

“Sit on the floor properly and take your bottom half off.”

“I’m not getting naked in front of you Jay!”

“Argh! Just do it! You can’t give birth through your bloody jeans, Ben!”

Jay rolled his eyes at Ben, turning his attention back to Callum. 

“Callum, try and keep your eyes open for me, concentrate on something nice.”

“Something nice!” Ben cried. “We’re in the worst possible place right now! I’m having a baby! TWO babies!! And Callum can barely keep his eyes open. What’s NICE about this?!”

“I’m trying my best here! You just be quiet and push, whilst I’m try and keep YOUR boyfriend alive!”

“Charmin’.” Ben huffed, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning again.  
“This shouldn’t be happening now?!”

“It is Ben, no ones gonna stop it. Keep going for me, we’re both still here.”

Jay tried to keep Callum’s head up, looking between them both. 

“Come on, Callum, I know your tired but I need you to stay awake. Ben’ll kill me if I don’t do something.”

“Damn right, I will.” Ben seethed, dropping Jay’s hand, bracing it on the floor and moaning to himself. “Callum!! I need you!”

“Your doing amazing...” Callum managed to get out, using all his energy just to stay awake for Ben. 

Jay shuffled over to Ben, glancing back at Callum, not sure which to help. 

“How you doing?” Jay asked. 

“In pain, Jay, how’d you think?!” Ben groaned, trying to breathe properly and failing. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing do I?! I’m doing my best here. I’m not a bloody midwife.”

Ben groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, pushing as much as he could. 

“I can’t do it! I can’t, I can’t. I should be looking after Cal!!”

“You can! I’m gonna have to help?”

“Help?! Don’t you dare go down there, Jay?! If you go anywhere near my legs, I’m gonna kill you!”

“Argh! Your so stubborn!” 

Jay huffed, turning back to Callum trying to sit up. 

“I need... to help, Ben...”

“You need to stop being stubborn too!! Just stay still, Callum. Ben’s doing okay, I’m trying to help. You need your energy.”

“Tell him to shut up and listen to you...” He whispered. Ben was too busy moaning to himself to hear them both. 

Jay smiled at Callum, both of them still worrying about the other. 

“Cal...” Ben whispered. 

Jay looked round, at Ben going quiet. Callum smiled, seeing Ben holding one of their children. 

“You did it...” Callum breathed out. 

“Only half.” Ben smiled. 

Callum was desperately trying to keep himself awake, for Ben, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, letting his eyes close as they grew heavy. 

“Wrap him up.” Jay told Ben, taking the baby from Ben anyway. 

“I can’t do it again, Jay...”

“You can. I’m gonna help you this time, I don’t care what you say.”

Ben nodded, breathing heavily, closing his eyes. 

“Nonono. Not you as well! Argh, come on, I need you to work with me here.”

Jay was trying his hardest to keep Callum talking, Ben growing increasingly weaker by the minute and holding the baby in his arms. 

“Callum! Stay with me. Callum!”

Jay looked up, when a couple of paramedics rushed in, next to them. 

“He’s not responding anymore! I tried to keep him talking but he’s given up!”

“Good, you might have helped us by keeping him talking. We’re gonna take them both to the hospital.”

“And Ben’s getting weaker too! He can’t go anymore, and he’s having twins!”

“He’ll need to go to surgery when he gets there. It’s just a helping hand, cos he’s so tired.”

Jay nodded, following them, still holding the baby. 

~*~

Ben groaned, opening his eyes slowly, his vision blurry for a second. 

“How are you?” 

Ben smiled hearing Callum’s voice, trying to push himself up. 

“Don’t do that! You’ve just had an operation, your bound to be sore.”

“You were so tired and worn out, you passed out just before the ambulance got there and Callum. I was trying Jay told him. 

“You should be recovering...”

“I’m fine. Look, you wanna see our babies? Our son and daughter.”

Ben looked at Callum holding one baby and Jay the other. 

“The doctor tried to get Callum to rest in bed in the room next door, but he insisted he wanted to see these two little ones and you.”

“What?! The doctor said I’m fine. My sides a bit sore and I’m a bit dehydrated, but that’s it! I want to be here for Ben.”

Ben held Callum’s free hand, squeezing it gently. 

“Your amazing you know that.”

“I know.” Callum grinned. “Your even better though. You brought these two into the world and you found me.”

“And you Jay.” Ben smiled. “Thank you. Neither of us could have done it without you.”

“As long as me and Lo can be godparents.” Jay grinned. 

“Definitely.” Callum smiled.


	5. What Changed Callum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For BallumOwnMyHeart! X
> 
> * “You were so happy when I told you that I was pregnant, what changed Callum?” *
> 
> I put it in bold, so it’s clear for you. 
> 
> I hope this one is okay for? X

“What if it’s negative...” Ben whispered.

Callum sat with Ben on the side of the bath, both staring at the pregnancy test in between them.

“Then we’ll try again. We’ve not been trying that long, you can’t put pressure on yourself, it’ll just make it even harder to conceive.”

Ben smiled at him, hooking his hand around Callum’s.

“Your amazing, you know that?”

“You may have told me before.” Callum grinned, pressing a kiss to Ben lips.

“You think we should look now?”

“Think we’ve left it long enough. You want me to do it?” Callum squeezed Ben’s hand, staring at the pregnancy test.

Ben looked up at Callum, nodding slowly.

Callum took it from the side, looking at it, standing up slowly.

“We’re gonna have to get back in the bedroom aren’t we?” Ben tried to sound lighthearted, but felt so disappointed.

“You look at it...” Callum whispered. “I daren’t either...”

“Wait you haven’t looked? You’ve been staring at it, for like a day!”

“I can’t look!”

“I wanna do it anyway.”

“You just said you didn’t!”

“I was nervous?! But I wanna know.”

Callum gave it back to Ben, trying to work out the answer from reading his face.

Ben looked up quickly, Callum grinning at him.

“It’s definitely positive?” Callum asked, he could tell just by looking at Ben.

Ben actually squealed, spinning around and jumping at Callum.

“Oh my god Callum, your gonna be a dad!!” Ben cried, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“It definitely said it was positive?”

“It is!!” Ben grinned, kissing Callum’s neck, still with his legs wrapped around Callum’s waist.

“You have no idea how happy am I.” Callum smiled.

“Me too.” Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s neck, both of them still grinning at each other.

“Your earlier suggestion... We could always go to bed anyway?” Callum smirked.

“Best thing you’ve said all day!” Ben grinned.

Callum walked them both out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, smiling at Ben.

“Oh really? Not even what I said earlier? What happened to me being amazing?”

“You still are!” Ben smiled, leaning forward and kissing Callum’s neck.

Callum pressed Ben against the door, pressing multiple hard kisses to his lips, spinning him around and sitting them both down on the bed, so Ben was sitting in Callum’s lap.

“I love you so much.” Ben whispered, running his hands under Callum’s shirt.

“It’s a good job, cos your having my baby.”

Ben grinned at Callum, kissing him over and over, spurring him on even more, lying on top of Callum, licking across his neck.

Callum closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Ben’s mouth on his neck.

“Fuck!” Ben squeaked, when Callum flipped him over, lying him down gently.

“Surely I should be, I dunno.” He shrugged. “Making sure you relax or something? You just lie there and let me do everything...” Callum smiled, pressing another kiss to Ben’s lips.

“Oo, I love being pregnant already! You gonna do this for nine months?”

“I’m gonna pamper you so much, your gonna get sick of me.” Callum chuckled, kissing his way down Ben’s throat.

“Your kidding?! I could never get sick of you, Cal... Especially this...” He breathed out, smiling to himself at Callum, licking up the column of his throat. “Definitely can’t get sick of this...”

~*~

“My feet are killing me!” Ben groaned, walking slowly in the living room from work.

He dragged himself over the sofa, dropping down onto it, next to Callum.

“Have a bath?” Callum muttered.

“Can’t you rub me feet?” He moaned. “Are you okay?” Ben frowned, looking at Callum reading something, ignoring him.

“M’fine. Just reading this...”

“That a birthday card?”

“Mmm...” Callum half answered Ben reading it.

“Who’s birthday is it? Yours isn’t yet?”

“It was mine...”

“Talk to me.” Ben wrapped his arm around Callum shoulders, immediately leaning into Ben.

Callum gave Ben the card, letting him read it.

“Last one Jonno ever gave me, I was five. He never used to celebrate birthdays after that.”

Ben sighed, resting his head on Callum’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Not your fault he didn’t care, is it?” Callum rested his head on top of Ben’s, both of them still looking at it.

“That’s all it says. To Callum, From Jonno. Not love from, or Happy Birthday or even dad?? Even Phil puts dad and gives me one every year...”

“Nah, he never was the sentimental type. You already know he used to drink all the time. Once the alcohol took over he stopped caring. Stuart used to take most of his anger. That was from before Mum left too.”

“Why’d you get it out now?”

“Dunno. Was just thinking about being a dad myself?”

“Your gonna be brilliant.”

“I hope so.” Callum sighed.

“I know so.” Ben smiled.

~*~

Ben noticed, Callum becoming more distant throughout his pregnancy. Not wanting to get involved much.

“Come on Callum, I want you help pick some stuff for the baby’s bedroom!” He called across the living room, to Callum in the kitchen.

“I’ll have a look later, I’m tryna get you something to eat.”

“I can wait! I just want you to sit with me for a bit and have a look at this?”

“I can’t, Ben!” He snapped.

“Fine! I’ll do it on my own then?!” Ben cried, bringing his knees up and propping the laptop up on them.

Callum sighed, walking over slowly to Ben. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss to his head.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered into Ben’s hair.

“It’s fine.” He huffed.

Callum slid onto the sofa, gently shutting the laptop and placing it on the side, Ben still not looking at him.

**“You were so happy when I told you that I was pregnant, what changed Callum?”**

“It’s just I’ve been thinking about it more...”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this baby now...” Ben whispered.

“No! It’s just I don’t...” Callum trailed off again, closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ben frowned, immediately softening, growing concerned.

“Course I want to get involved, I just don’t wanna do everything everything wrong...”

“You won’t?!”

“I thought if you did it all, I wouldn’t do it all terrible...”

“Why are you saying this?! Your not doing anything terribly! Your just worried about being a bad dad?? Cos I know your not? But if you don’t help with anything, it’s not doing what you want and being a good dad.”

“I know! I just can’t get it right!”

“Hey, it’s alright?” Ben shuffled over to Callum, lying in between his legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I didn’t say you weren’t doing it right? You are. I just want you to be happy like you were at the start?”

“I don’t wanna be like my dad!” He blurted out.

“Jonno?! You’ll be nothing like him, Cal!! Your gonna be amazing!”

“Yeah, but he was there, maybe. But me and Stuart are different because if we grew up! You know that’s one of the main reasons I never told anyone I was gay, cos he used to tell us how we should be.I was just thinking about it more, since I we were looking at that birthday card a few weeks ago. I just don’t want to be like him and ruin our child’s life!”

“Cal, just listen to me, you are not going to ruin their life! If I had to pick anyone to have this child with it would be you!”

“Yeah, you’ve got to say that.”

“I meant cos your already amazing with Lexi! You have the kindest heart of anyone I know. You always put me first and when our child is born, your gonna love them with all your heart and I know, just know that you’ll do anything to protect them too.”

“Course I will. I just don’t wanna do it wrong.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t. You think I want to be like Phil?! God no, especially when I was younger! I want to give our child, everything we didn’t have when we were children. We both don’t want to be like how we were brought up. But we’re good together. Better together. And you are going to be amazing, Cal!”

“Okay...”

“You are listening to me, aren’t you? Your going to the greatest dad ever.” Ben smiled.

“Ever?!”

“The whole world...” Ben whispered against Callum’s lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“I can do anything with you here.” Callum smiled.

“Good job, I’m not going anywhere then isn’t it?”

Callum grinned at Ben, pressing another kiss to his mouth.

“Now do you want to do some shopping for baby stuff with me?” Ben smiled.

Callum smiled at Ben hooking their hands together. “Definitely. You can’t pick the colours though, cos we don’t know the gender yet??”

“Oh yeah... Never thought of that?” Ben frowned.

“We can still look, right?” Callum smiled.

Ben grinned at Callum, shuffling off him and grabbing the laptop, propping it up in between them.

“I’ve got to do it online, my feet are killing me. I don’t think I’d make it to the shops??”

“I might five you a little pamper session later...”

Callum wrapped his arm around Ben, shuffling closer into Callum’s side.

“Now your talking!” Ben grinned.

“This isn’t for bedroom!” Callum grinned looking at the screen.

“What?! I was looking at clothes too! Come on, look at how cute they are!”

Callum grinned at Ben, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Sure do! Love you...” Ben smiled, too busy flicking up the screen, getting excited about something else he found, trying to get as close as possible to Callum.


	6. Doing It Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous! X
> 
> * Ben is 8 months pregnant and when Keanu turns up at the Mitchell kitchen to give Ben his demands he begs for Keanu to not hurt Callum anymore and as Keanu says “So Ben Mitchell does have feelings” Ben doubles over in pain and his waters break. Keanu leaves him. Ben ends up giving birth to his and Callum’s twins on the kitchen floor, completely alone and in absolute agony. He falls unconscious. When he wakes up, he’s in hospital and Callum is by his side holding their girls.*
> 
> I hope this is okay for you?

Ben paced the kitchen, waiting to hear from Keanu. He’d swore he’d let Ben see Callum today. He hadn’t seen him since Keanu sent a photo of Callum, his face already a mess. 

“Come on!” Ben groaned, checking his phone again. Keanu specifically said this time. All Ben wanted was to see Callum, even if it was through a screen, but Keanu was making him wait. 

He crossed to one side of the kitchen, before crossing back and checking his phone. 

Keanu was still keeping him waiting so he kept pacing over and over, checking every time, holding onto his stomach. Him and Callum were supposed to be having twins in just under a month and Keanu had taken Callum away from him. 

Ben groaned, bracing his hand on the countertop, a sharp pain shooting through him, stopping his pacing midway through. 

“Ow! Am I annoying you or something?! Fine, I’ll stop pacing if you stop kicking me!”

Ben groaned when another pain shot right through him. “Fuck! Why are you hurting so much? You never usually?”

He sat down slowly on the kitchen chair, holding one hand over his stomach, the other splayed out on the table to steady himself. 

Ben whined to himself, the pain not going away. 

“Hurting??”

Ben jumped looking up at Keanu. He hadn’t realised he’d walked in, too busy moaning to himself. 

“Course am I, you prick?! What the hell are you doing here?! You said you’d let me see Callum, I can’t with your ugly face here can I-aaah!!”

“Good.” Keanu smirked, shutting the kitchen door. 

“I want to see Callum!!” Ben cried, trying to mask some of his pain by shouting at Keanu. 

“Tough.” 

“You fucking bastard!!” Ben stood up to get to Keanu, groaning, stopping him in his tracks.

Keanu ignored him, just standing there, watching Ben groaning in pain. 

“Why are you doing this to him?! It’s not his fault! None of it is!”

“He still knew YOU ordered a hit on me! I thought Callum was meant to be innocent. I seriously don’t know what he sees in you?? He’s supposed to be the decent one of the two of you-“

“He is decent!” Ben whined. “He only found out recently!”

“Clearly not! I’ve already told you I want 100 grand, so where is it?”

“I haven’t got it!! Please, just stop hurting him, what do you want me to do?! Beg?!”

“I want money. But you can beg if you want.” Keanu smirked. 

“Your sick. Callum is good and kind and warm and an amazing person and your hurting him so much! How could you do it to him?! For what? Just to get to me!”

“Blimey, so Ben Mitchell does have feelings?!”

“Course I do, Callum doesn’t deserve any of this! Stop hurting him, please!!”

“You really think I’m gonna stop hurting him cos you say please.”

“Keanu, I am begging you to leave him alone, let him go! It’s not his fault!”

“He’s gonna be hurting a lot more if you don’t get me my money!”

“I’m getting it, okay?!” 

Ben gasped looking at the floor between his legs, whining as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. 

He could barley feel his legs anymore, realising his water had broken. 

“Nonono! This shouldn’t be happening now!! I need Callum!!!” 

“Callum’s not here is he?!?!”

Ben sank down onto a chair, moaning to himself. 

“Please, Keanu! I really need, Cal!!” Ben sobbed.

“Well he’s not gonna help you?!”

Ben looked up, whining to himself when he realised Keanu had gone, slamming the door behind him. 

“No...” Ben sobbed to himself, sliding onto the floor, pressing his back against the kitchen cupboards. “This shouldn’t be happening?! You’ve still got another month! It’s too early!!”

Ben cried out, trying to do it all himself, shrugging his jeans off and grabbing the tea towels on the countertop, arranging them messily on the floor. 

Ben sat crying to himself, groaning as the pains seemed to get worse, trying to do as Callum had always told him. Taking deep breaths. Callum liked to make sure Ben would be ready, but now he wasn’t here and he was alone and in so much pain.

Ben whined to himself the breathing not doing anything, if anything, it made him feel him even worse. 

“Callum!!” He whined. He didn’t even know why he was moaning for him, it’s not like he was going come. He was calling for him even though he knew he wouldn’t walk through that door. 

Ben groaned the agony too much, looking on the floor, his tears streaming down his face. All the tea towels weren’t white anymore, soaked in his blood. 

“I need you!” He whimpered, trying to visualise Callum whilst pushing. “I can’t do it without you?!”

Ben looked up hearing the front door slam. 

“Yes! I need- fuck!” Ben cut himself off, groaning in pain, as a large shooting pain shot right through him. 

“Hurtshurtshurts...” He whimpered over and over, desperately trying to make sure the babies would be okay. 

“Please...” He whispered, hearing the front door slam again, whoever was here leaving again.

Ben sighed when the pain suddenly stopped, wrapping the baby in a spare towel, holding her to him. 

“Your a girl, eh?” Ben sobbed to himself, desperate for Callum to be here. They wanted to keep it a surprise but now Callum would probably never know if Keanu didn’t let him go. He couldn’t even bare to think about not seeing Callum ever again. 

“He should be here!” He whined, choking out his sobs, clutching onto the baby.

Ben cried out, the pain overtaking him again, trying to hold onto the baby, and push at the same time. 

“I can’t do it again!!” He moaned, sliding a little further down the cupboard, panting. 

He felt so tired, already losing a lot of blood. He could barley breathe let alone, keeping trying to give birth to another baby. 

“I can’t...” He breathed out, dropping his head back against the cupboard. 

Ben groaned, trying to push one last time, whimpering to himself. 

“Can’t...” He breathed out, closing his eyes, black clouding the edges of his vision.

“No....” He forced his eyes open again, trying to stop feeling so tired and drained. He couldn’t take much more but was desperately trying to hold onto the baby.

Ben whined to himself, another tidal wave of pain washing over him, dropping his head back against the cupboard, letting his eyes slip shut and the darkness take over.

~*~ 

Ben groaned to himself, opening his eyes slowly, seeing just white. 

He thought he was dead for a second, before he heard crying. 

“Sssh, you’ll wake your daddy up. You’ve worn him out a lot, and now he’s gotta stay here for a bit.”

Ben lifted his head up way too fast, moaning to himself, as the room started spinning. 

“Hey! Don’t do that?! You gotta stay here and rest?! Your in the hospital, Ben.”

“Callum!! How are you even-?! The girls?! I couldn’t do it?!”

“They’re fine! You did do it, Ben! I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“How are you even...” Ben dropped his head back against the pillow, starting to feel the ache in his body. 

“I’ll explain later, please just be careful! Your gonna hurt yourself.” 

Ben turned his head to look at Callum, sitting there smiling at him, holding both of their girls in his arms. He could have swore he was dreaming. 

“How are you here...” Ben reached up, holding the side of Callum’s face, needing to know if he was real. 

Callum smiled at Ben, leaning into his hand. “I’m definitely here.” Knowing exactly why Ben’s eyes were flicking frantically over this face, trying to work out how Callum had got here. 

“I’m sorry, I just need to be sure...” Ben whispered. 

“I’m right here. Don’t apologise. It must be a shock, you’ve had such a stressful day.”

“You look sore...”

Ben looked over Callum, cuts scattered all over his face, bruises darkened across his neck. 

“I’m a little worse for wear. Been better.” Callum smiled. 

“S’not funny...” Ben breathed out. 

“I know. Just go to sleep for a bit, your still exhausted. You lost a lot of blood.”

“I wanna know...”

Callum sighed standing up knowing Ben wouldn’t rest until Callum told him everything. 

“Where you goin’?!” Ben tried to sit up, groaning to himself, Callum turning back to him. He’d only just got Callum back, he didn’t want him to go again. 

“Please, Ben, just lie there, I’m just putting these two little ones in their cribs.”

Ben groaned with frustration, lying back down anyway, watching Callum place their children down gently in their beds. 

“Are they okay??” Ben asked. “It was too early...”

“I think your that stressed out, it brought on premature labour, but they are both healthy, don’t worry.”

Callum sat back down next Ben, Ben immediately sliding his hand into Callum’s still needing to be sure he was really here. 

“But it was too early!”

“The nurse said they are healthy. I promise. She’s only just left. They may be just a little bit smaller than usual.”

“Your definitely sure?!”

“Would I lie to you?” Callum smiled. 

“I guess not...” 

Ben smiled at Callum, running his hand through Ben’s hair, brushing it away from his eyes. 

“I’m so proud of you, you know.” Callum smiled. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t there... You must have been so scared...”

“I just wanted you...”

“I’m here now. I’m not going anyway any time soon. I’m staying right here with you and our girls.”

“Did you find me? In the kitchen?”

Callum shook his head, stroking the side of Ben’s face. 

“Lola did. She said she heard crying in the kitchen, the girls, and found you unconscious on the kitchen floor. The ambulance brought you here, you lost so much blood. But you did do it, Ben. I know you were amazing, even if I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you, even if you would have shouted at me to be quiet.”

Ben smiled at Callum, bringing their hands up, pressing a kiss to Callum’s hand. 

“I missed you... so much.” Ben whispered. 

“I never stopped thinking about you.” 

“Me neither. How did you escape?? Know I was in here?”

“I didn’t escape.”

“Then how are you here?”

“Turns out, Keanu does have a conscience!”

“He actually let you go?!”

“Yeah! At first I thought he was messing with my head or something, but he just... let me go?? He just said that I may want to pay you a visit cos you sounded like you were in a lot of pain to him. I was so scared he’d hurt you too...”

“No, I was trying to get him to stop hurting you, but my waters broke. He just left me. So I had to do it alone. Not that I’d want him there if all people. It hurt so much and I was just so tired after one let alone doing it all over again...”

Callum stroked his thumb across Ben’s cheek, letting him know he was okay now. 

“You did so well. I really am proud of you. And now we’ve got two beautiful girls.”

“I wanna see them. I wanna see our girls.”

Callum smiled at Ben, picking up one of their girls up and handing her gently to Ben. 

Callum took the other, sitting back down next to Ben. 

“I came straight to the house and just saw all the blood on the floor, I thought you’d had an accident or something, Lo had just gone straight with you, and left the kitchen for now. Anyway, I rang her to ask if she’d seen you, and I came straight here.”

Callum smiled at Ben, grinning at their baby. 

“They rushed you to surgery, cos you’d lost a lot of blood and I’ve waited all day for you to wake up.”

“Thank you. For believing in me.”

“Just cos I wasn’t there, doesn’t mean I didn’t know you were amazing. I know you are.”

“Your not too bad yourself. Didn’t miss you waking me up so early in the mornings though.”

“Oi!” Callum glared at Ben, Ben smiling at Callum trying to give him evils. 

“I’m kidding, I could barely cope without you. I would have gotten whatever Keanu wanted if it meant you could come home.”

“I’m just happy that I’ve got you and our girls. I don’t want anything else.” Callum smiled. 

Ben smiled at Callum, looking at him and their girls. 

“You need to work on your evils though... There not very intimidating, they’re a little bit... cute??” Ben grinned.


	7. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halfway! X
> 
> *Stuart as well as others puts doubt in Callum’s mind that the baby Ben is carrying isn’t his, they’ve only just got back together, so Callum confronts Ben about what Stuart and the others have been saying and they have a massive argument. Ben is in tears, he can’t believe that Callum would doubt the baby is his, he needs to get away so he packs his things and leaves the flat, he goes back to Newcastle for a while. He comes back after the baby is born, he had a little boy. When he sees Callum again, Callum has no idea why he listened to his brother and the others, his son looks just like him. Ben is still hurt so it takes a while for them to get back on track. Feel free to add more! x 🥰*
> 
> It took me ages to write this! I felt like I kept getting it wrong? Anyway, I hope you like it regardless of my bad writing?!

Callum smiled to himself, trying to pick a shirt from his wardrobe. He was going to meet Ben later and wanted to wear something decent, instead of throwing something on. They’d managed to get back on track after they broke up at Christmas not too long ago.

“What’s got you in such a good mood? I haven’t seen you smile like that since you were with Ben?”

Callum spun around, smiling at Stuart.

“Maybe am I going to see Ben??”

“What?! I thought you’d broken up?? You were good without him...”

“No, I’m not Stu! I miss him! Besides we are already back together, we just haven’t told anyone else yet, wanted to give things a go first.“

“He’s bad news, Callum!”

“No he isn’t!! Why can’t you just be happy for me, that I’m happy?!”

“I am! I just don’t think Ben is a good influence on you?!”

“Argh! Just go away, Stu?!”

“Have you not thought about it?!”

“About what??”

“Well, Ben being pregnant?!”

“Err, I’m a big boy, Stuart? I know how babies are made...”

“When did he get pregnant?”

“He told me after we broke up, but said it didn’t change anything...”

“And what if that baby isn’t yours... What if he slept with someone else, after you broke up and they’re the father?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stuart? That is my baby? He said so...”

“Are you so sure?” Stuart frowned.

“Yess! Your just jumping to the wrong conclusion?!”

Callum left Stuart in the bedroom, walking slowly to Walford East. Surely Stuart was wrong? Why would Ben tell him it was his if it wasn’t? He wouldn’t be that cruel, to pass it off as Callum’s when he knew it wasn’t?

~*~

Ben frowned at Callum, giving him the briefest hug, before sitting down opposite Ben, not saying anything just staring at the menu.

“Hello to you too?” Ben mumbled.

“I’m sorry, busy day...” Callum whispered.

“Your okay though?”

“Yeah, course.”

Ben nodded, putting it down to Callum being nervous because they’d only just got back together.

Callum stared at his plate when it arrived, barely eating any. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Stuart had said to him. He was sure the baby was his, trying to work out his dates. But if Ben had slept with someone quite soon after they’d broken up...

“Crying out loud?!” Ben moaned, he was just about to eat something, putting his fork back down.

Callum jumped, startling him from his thoughts, looking up at Ben.

“What??”

“Everytime I drink just the tiniest drop, I need to go again! I swear this baby is using my bladder as a punch bag!”

“Go then...” 

“Are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything yet, is there something wrong with it, cos I can just get Ian to do it again? That’ll annoy him.” Ben chuckled. 

“It’s fine, just do what ever you got to.”

Ben frowned at Callum, dashing off anyway. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“Something wrong??” 

Callum closed his eyes, squeezing his hand around his drink.

“No, Ian! It’s perfectly fine, thank you?! Now go away, so I can eat in peace!”

“Jeez, was just asking?? Peace? With Ben dashing off every five minutes? You’ve got a good baby there Callum, I quite enjoy annoying Ben.” Ian chuckled. “And dashing off every second annoys him.”

“Have you got anything useful to say or are you just here to insult my boyfriend?!”

“Oh! So you are back together?? I knew it. Well, if that baby is yours?? Probably slept with at least twenty people before he got back with you...”

“Fuck off, Ian!!” Callum cried, glaring at him. “That baby is mine!”

“If you say so...” Ian smiled, walking away anyway, knowing better than to anger him even more.

“Babe, are you okay? You’ve been staring at your plate for like half an hour and your hardly speaking??” Ben frowned. He noticed he’d still not eaten anything a while later. 

“M’fine.” Callum murmured.

Ben sighed, knowing there was something wrong with him. 

“Cal, talk to me? I know there’s something on your mind? You can tell me.”

Callum didn’t know how to say so he just did. 

“Is that baby mine, Ben?”

Ben laughed, thinking Callum was joking. 

“Course it is, you muppet. Although I am bored of drinking this orange juice everyday. I swear as soon as I give birth, you need to make sure I’ve got a pint ready by my side.” Ben chuckled. 

“Stuart said it’s not.” Callum replied flatly. 

Ben put his fork down a little too hard, frowning at Callum. 

“Your being serious aren’t you?!”

Callum shrugged, looking at Ben. 

“And does Stuart know the ins and outs of my sex life?? No!! Does he check every time we have a fuck!!”

“Ben!” Callum hissed, a few heads turning to look at them. “We’ve not been together have we? I dunno, you could have... slept with someone else? When you weren’t with me?” He added in a lowered voice.

“I haven’t slept with anyone else, Callum!”

“And Ian?? He said-“

“Ian?! Oh, your making me laugh now!”

He pushed his chair back, standing up abruptly, glaring at Callum. 

“Come on, Callum, your gonna listen to Stuart and Ian over me!! I’m supposed to your boyfriend?!”

“You are! Ben, just sit down, your causing a scene...”

“Causing a scene?!?! I wouldn’t be ‘causing a scene’, if you didn’t doubt me every time I was in your eyesight?! Thinking I’m gonna jump into bed with some random guy when I’m with you?!”

Ben spun round walking off, Callum jumping up, not caring that everyone was watching anymore. 

“I didn’t mean when we were together! I meant after we broke up!”

“Oh, I don’t think we are together after this, do you?!”

“Ben!!” Callum practically ran after him, Ben storming down the path. “Where you going?!”

“Away from you!”

“Just slow down!”

“I’m going to the flat? To pack some stuff!”

“Your not leaving me are you?”

“Yes, Callum! I’m going somewhere your not! With OUR child?!”

Callum tried to keep up with Ben, heading in the direction of the flat.

“This baby is yours, Callum!! I haven’t slept with anyone else, because I couldn’t!!“

“Couldn’t?” Callum frowned.

Callum slowed down when Ben spun around to face him.

“Cos all I wanted was you!!” He cried. 

Callum sighed looking at Ben glaring at him, knowing he was telling the truth. 

“I’m so sorry, Ben...” He started. 

“No! Just save it, Callum! I don’t wanna hear it...” He spun around again, walking away. 

“Ben! Please, just wait. We can talk about this!” He grabbed Ben’s wrist stopping him from going anywhere. 

“Get off me!” He yanked his hand back, walking briskly away, so Callum rushed round in front of him. “You don’t get to touch me anymore! You really think I’m just gonna sleep with the first guy that sees me cos we’ve broke up?! It just shows how little you think of me!”

“Please! Just listen to me!”

“I have! Far too much!”

“Let me just talk to you?”

“There’s nothing to talk about! You thought I was carrying someone else’s child! End of. I thought you trusted me!”

“I do! I was wrong, I’m sorry!”

“I know, you keep saying.”

“Please, Ben!! Just stop walking away from me?! I’ll keep following you?!”

“Fuck off, Callum!! I don’t wanna hear whatever you’ve got to say! I’m going back to Newcastle and your staying here!”

“You really think I’m gonna let you take my unborn child away from me?!”

Ben stopped suddenly, turning to glare at Callum again. 

“OUR unborn child?!?! And yes I am, Callum! Cos five minutes ago you weren’t even convinced this baby was yours! If you even care the tiniest bit about me-“

“You know I do!”

“Then let me do what I need to! Your aren’t gonna come with me, Callum!”

“I’m not leaving you and my child, Ben!”

Callum followed him into the flat, Ben chucking some clothes and other stuff into a bag.

“Please, Ben! You don’t have to leave! I was wrong, I’m sorry!”

Ben ignored him, roughly wiping his eyes, attempting to dry them. He carried on collecting a few things from the flat, Callum still following him.

“Just go, Callum?! I’m leaving, going to Newcastle and your staying here!”

“You can’t just go now?!”

“Yes, I can Callum!” Ben stopped, facing Callum, still trying to stop himself from crying. “Because I’m doing what’s best for my child! And that right now is away from you...” He choked out.

“Please, Ben! I am begging you not to leave! I need you here!”

“And I need to do what I need! My baby needs!”

Ben walked past Callum back out the flat, sighing as Callum still followed Ben to the train station.

“Are you not even gonna say goodbye to your family?”

“I will, when I get there.”

“What are you gonna say to them??”

“I don’t know, Callum?! I can’t exactly tell them our problems can I?”

“We don’t have problems if you’d just stay and let me make it up to you?!”

“We haven’t got problems?!” Ben cried, spinning around to face Callum. “I think we’ve got a pretty big one don’t you?? I’m carrying your baby and you seem to think that I’ve slept with someone else and it’s not yours?! Why would you think that, Callum?!” Ben wiped his eyes, not realising he was crying.

“I said I was wrong, I’m sorry!”

“That’s not enough, Cal... What have we got if you don’t trust me? I assured you this baby is yours, but you still didn’t believe me... How can we make this work without any trust...”

“I do trust you!”

“Clearly not! Are you not hearing anything I’m saying?! Your not listening to me?! You don’t trust me! Not really...”

“Please don’t go, Ben...” 

Both of them were standing there crying now, Callum trying to get to Ben, but he just stepped back every time Callum got closer.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay here anymore...” “How long are going away for?!” “I don’t know, Cal... Just go home...”

“What, to our home, where neither of you will be?!”

“Yes, Callum!! It’s your home now, cos it’s not mine...”

Callum walked forward a little, needing to hold Ben, his tears sliding down his face. 

“No! Just stay away from me, Callum...” Ben wiped his eyes roughly, turning away from Callum.

“I know you don’t want to go!” Callum lurched forward, grabbing Ben’s hand.

“You think I want to leave you?” Ben whispered, looking at their hands together. “You think I don’t want to us to just home? Be with you and our baby. But I can’t!” He wiped his eyes again, trying to get Callum to understand. He still didn’t want him to be hurting whatever happens. He curled his fingers around Callum’s hand, looking at him, taking him in one last time.

“Please, Ben!” Callum tried again.

“But you don’t...” Ben sniffed, turning away from Callum. “You don’t trust me...”

Callum let his tears fall, trying to hold onto Ben’s hands as he walked away.

“Ben! Don’t go!” He choked out, losing his grip on Ben’s hand, letting his own hand drop back down by his side.

Callum just stood there staring after Ben, sobbing to himself as Ben crossed the barrier not looking back.

~*~

Callum wasn’t the same since Ben left, he thought about him all the time, but it was never the same without Ben. He felt tired all the time, lost without him. All he wanted was Ben home where he belonged. He waited everyday for Ben to come home, but everyday he’d drag himself to bed at the end of the day, Ben’s side of the bed still empty. Disappointed at still not seeing Ben again. He didn’t know when Ben was coming home, IF he was coming home.

~*~

Ben stepped off the train, looking around at Walford.

“Not changed a bit.”

He’d not even sure, how long how’d been gone, all he knew was that he had his baby and that’s all that mattered.

“This is your real home...” He whispered to the baby, cradling him in his arms.

“Where do we live now though...” He walked towards his Mum’s instead, knowing Callum was probably at the flat, he’d be home from work by now.

He let himself in, looking round the living room. “Mum?! You in?!”

Kathy ran down the stairs wrapping her arms around him.

“Woah, careful!” Ben cried, holding onto the baby.

“Ben Mitchell, don’t you ever just leave ever again! Without saying goodbye! You’ve been gone for months!” 

Ben sighed, as Kathy held onto his face checking him over, trying to pull his head away from her kisses.

“Argh, Mum! Stop it!”

“Am I not allowed to be happy my son is home?! Your staying, right??”

“I’m staying.” Ben smiled. “This is home.”

“The baby! Does he have a name?” Kathy took him from Ben, smiling at him. “He’s beautiful.”

“Course he’s got a name! He’s two weeks old.”

“Why did you leave?!”

“I told you Mum, I just needed to get away for a bit, clear my head...”

“For months?! I didn’t hear from you in weeks after you left!”

“I was trying to get settled! But I’m back now! Erm, can I stay here for a bit?”

“Course you can darlin’, you don’t have to ask! But shouldn’t you talk to-“

“Not now, Mum...” Ben sighed.

“Surely Callum would want to see his baby? You left without him, Ben? That baby is as much Callum’s son as he is yours.”

“I know...” Ben whispered, looking at the baby sleeping in Kathys arms.

“Where’s all your stuff then, the cot, pram? Is it outside?”

“I travelled lightly, Mum, I haven’t even had time to buy one!! He’s only two weeks old, and I only got out the hospital a week ago!”

“You were in the hospital for a week?! What happened?!”

“I’m fine now?! I’ll explain later, but long story short, I only had a week to buy everything for him and I was planning to come home anyway!”

“Sharon’s left hers somewhere...” Kathy muttered to herself, crossing the living room with the baby and placing him in the crib.

“I really think Callum should see you both...”

“Not now, Mum!”

“Okay?! I just need to go fetch something for the baby. Think it might be at Phil’s.” She muttered to herself.

“Okay?? I can come with you?”

“No! You two just stay there, you’ve probably had a busy day.”

Ben nodded, sitting on the sofa, next to the cot. Ben waited for a while wondering what was taking Kathy so long.

He looked up hearing the door go, standing up slowly when Callum walked in, his gaze falling on the cot.

“Callum! What are you doing here?” Ben groaned knowing exactly how he knew he was home. “Mum...” He sighed.

Callum looked up at Ben slowly, walking slowly towards him.

“You’ve been gone for three months...” Callum whispered.

Ben said nothing, looking over Callum. He looked tired, worn out, like he hadn’t slept since he’d gone.

“I’ve heard nothing from you...”

Ben sat down on the sofa, Callum walking over slowly next him, standing next to him.

“No texts, no calls, nothing...”

“I’m sorry...” Ben whispered. He didn’t know what else to say, so he just stared at his lap.

Callum lifted Ben’s chin up to look at him, Ben feeling a little nervous as Callum searched his eyes.

“I didn’t-“ Ben started before Callum leaned down pressing their mouths together.

Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth not realising how much he needed this, as Callum fell down next him, licking into Ben’s mouth.

Ben kissed Callum urgently, needing to taste him all over again, Callum leaning forward, pushing Ben against the side of the sofa.

“I missed you...” Callum whispered, pressing more kisses to Ben’s mouth.

Ben knew he should stop, they had so much to talk about, to sort out, but he couldn’t. He just kept kissing Callum, needing to feel Callum’s body against his own again.

Callum stopped suddenly pulling away from Ben. He frowned at Callum, but he sat back up, looking at Ben.

“I wanna see our child...” Callum whispered.

Ben nodded once, not speaking, and passing the baby to Callum. Ben smiled at Callum, the biggest smile spreading across his face.

“Why did I listen to Stuart...” Callum whispered, still looking at the baby.

“Eh?”

Callum looked up at Ben, not realising he’d said it out loud.

“He’s looks just like me. And you obviously.”

“Got your eyes.” Ben smiled.

“I’m so sorry, Ben...”

Ben sighed, his smile vanishing.

“You don’t trust me.”

“I do! I mean, you could have slept with someone if we weren’t together? I mean it’s not like you’d be doing anything wrong...”

“It’d feel like it...” Ben whispered.

“I know you didn’t now, but I was stupid to believe Stuart and Ian. I don’t want us to not be together. I missed you so much when you were away. I don’t know why I ever listened to the others, because I do trust you. Please, Ben, I just want us to go back to how we were before all this.”

“I don’t know, Cal...”

“Has he got a name?” Callum whispered instead.

“No...”

“No! How old is he?”

“Two weeks old...”

“He’s two weeks old and still doesn’t have a name?!”

“I couldn’t pick a name when you have a right to pick too! I may have told Mum I have named him...”

Callum sighed looking back at the baby. “He’s looks a bit like an Oliver?” He looked back up at Ben quickly. “Or whatever you choose! I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I like that.”

“You do?” Callum smiled.

“Oliver.” Ben smiled.

Callum stood up, placing him down in the cot beside Ben, sitting down next to him, taking both of Ben’s hands in his own. Ben glanced at the together but didn’t pull his hands away.

“I don’t want us to not be together. And I will make it up to you. I know I was in the wrong but I want to be a part of Oliver’s life-“

“You will be.” Ben added quickly.

“I mean with you, Ben. Because I do want us to be a family and we were good once, we can be good again.”

“We can’t just go back to before all this and pretend it never happened, because it did, Cal, and you know how much it hurt to think that you don’t trust me? And I do regret you not being there when he was born, but I don’t want him growing up with us just fighting all the time or hating each other. Cos you know I don’t hate you, but I need to put Oliver first now.”

“He will be first, always, but please let us try. It’s not the same without you, I’m not the same without you! We can do this however you want, I just want to try.”

Ben looked at Callum for a while, his eyes pleading with him.

“I can’t promise you anything...”

“I know.” Callum nodded quickly.

“I can’t promise that we’ll be okay. You hurt me slit, Cal... But I’m willing to try.”

Callum grinned at Ben, throwing his arms around him.

“Thank you! You won’t regret it.” He pulled away quickly, wincing. “Sorry, I just...”

“I don’t want it to be awkward between us either! I just want to make sure we’re all happy here, cos I don’t want a repeat of when I left...”

“Neither do I. And I will always put you and Olly first too.”

Ben nodded, lying across the sofa, resting his head on Callum’s shoulder.

Callum smiled to himself, happy that he was finally back.

“You know that meal before you... left?” Callum started.

Ben nodded slowly, lifting his head up from Callum’s shoulder, to look at him.

“We never did pay for that meal.”

“Something else for Ian to moan at me about?” Ben chuckled, lying back on Callum, smiling to himself at Callum’s fingers finding their way to his hair, like they always did, stroking him lightly.

“I’m glad your home.” Callum whispered.

“Me too.” Ben smiled.


	8. The Next Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Ballum4life. I hope this is okay? 
> 
> *Could you do one where Ben is heavily pregnant and Stuart is the only one in the flat cause Callum has gone out to get shopping. And ben’s water breaks and they try to phone Callum but it keeps going to voicemail as Callum is busy. So Ben literally grabs onto the phone and sends a nasty voicemail. Saying he’s in pain and in labour. You don’t have to write this if you don’t want to. I just like the idea of Stuart panicking 😂*

“No, Callum! Please don’t leave me, with him!” Ben whined. 

Callum smiled at Ben gripping onto his shoulders.

“The fridge is empty, babe. I seriously need to go get some stuff. I promise I won’t be too long. Stuart will look after you for a bit.”

“Argh, please! I’ll do anything. I’m nine months pregnant, Cal, you aren’t seriously going to leave me and our child are you?”

“You’ve been using that excuse for weeks, blackmail isn’t gonna work this time.”

Ben groaned still not letting Callum go. 

“Pretty please?” He tried. 

Callum laughed, Ben pouting.

“Don’t give me your puppy dog eyes either. It’s just some shopping.”

Ben huffed, slumping down onto the sofa. 

“Fine.” He huffed. 

“Are you sulking?!” Callum chuckled. 

“No...”

Callum grinned at Ben, lifting his chin to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” Callum smiled. 

“I’ll try not to kill him.” Stuart chuckled. 

“Not funny!” Ben cried. 

“Woah, raging hormones or what?”

“Do you still want to be breathing by the time Callum gets back!” Ben seethed, still sulking. 

Callum shook his head, still laughing to himself. “Your both like old women, bickering. Nobody’s going to kill anyone, got it? Just look after him.” He added to Stuart. 

“I will, now go before he grabs onto you and won’t let go for another half hour!”

“Stuart, I swear to God...” Ben warned, glaring at him. 

~*~

“Come on, are you seriously gonna stare at the front door like a dog until Callum gets home?” Stuart chuckled. 

“I’m not! I’m just...” Ben trailed off, sitting down on the sofa.

“Staring at the door until Callum gets home.” Stuart said again. 

“Fine, maybe I was! Can’t you go and do something useful instead of hanging around me? It’s annoying.”

“That was my plan.” Stuart grinned, Ben glaring at him. 

“If you weren’t Callum’s brother, I’d be strangling you right now.” 

“Alright, I’ll be quiet!” Stuart held his hands up in defeat.

“Good.”

~*~

“What do you wanna do then?” Stuart asked.

“That’s not being quiet?”

“Jeez, will you be less grumpy after you’ve had the baby? You and your hormones?”

Ben stood up, groaning at the pain shooting straight through him.

“You okay?” Stuart frowned. 

Ben ignored him staring at the floor where his waters had just broken. 

“Nonono! Not now?! This can’t be happening?!”

“What are you doing?!”

“What does it fucking look like Stuart?!”

“But Callum’s not here?!”

“Oh, excuse me baby, but daddy’s not here yet, can you just stay up there for abit?! It’s just a little INCONVENIENT! Just ring him Stuart!!”

Ben sank onto the floor, pressing his back against the sofa, groaning to himself, trying to breathe normally. 

“I can’t do it without, Callum!” He whined to himself. 

“We’re gonna have to try, he’s not picking up!”

“We?! Nonono, this is gonna be me and Callum. Try again!! Keep trying, until he answers his bloody phone!”

“I need to ring an ambulance, Ben?!”

Stuart looked at him, panting on the floor. 

“I don’t need an ambulance! I NEED CALLUM! Stop flapping around like a chicken and get him here!”

“I’ll try again but then I’m ringing an ambulance.”

“RING HIM AGAIN!” Ben shouted. 

“I am! It’s going straight to voicemail!”

“Just do it-ohh.” Ben clutched his stomach, another contraction growing more painful by the second.

“He’s not picking up!” Stuart cried, looking at Ben on the floor, slightly horrified. “Erm, Callum, you might wanna come home, Ben’s kinda-“

“Give that to me!” Ben seethed, groaning at another pain shooting through him. “There’s no ‘kinda’ about it!”

He snatched the phone from Stuart, leaving a voicemail for Callum. 

“Callum! I am having your baby right now whether you like it or not and am in absolute agony. Get your arse over here now, or I swear after this, I am going to kill you! A slow! Horrible! Death! I am in so much pain right now?! What the fuck is taking so long! I need you! Your brother is being a useless lump!”

“Oi! I don’t know what I’m doing!” Stuart cried. 

“Neither do I!!” Ben turned his attention back to the phone, glaring at Stuart. “Just HURRY UP, cos I don’t fancy Stuart being my midwife! I don’t know what I’m doing and I can’t do this without you! I need you!” 

Ben dropped the phone, groaning to himself, trying to remember everything Callum had told him, most it going out the window. 

~*~

Callum still wasn’t picking up half an hour later. 

“Stuart, where is he?!”

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon? I’m just gonna have to be the next best thing?”

Ben moaned to himself, struggling to breathe properly. 

“Callum IS the best thing!”

Ben grabbed Stuart’s shirt dragging him on the floor with him. “I need Callum now!”

“I’m trying, but it’s still going to voicemail!”

“I can’t do it anymore... Ilove him, Stuart, I love him...” Ben tried breathing through his mouth, growing more and more tired as the minutes passed by. 

“I know you do. Your not gonna die.”

“I feel like I’m going too! It’s hurts... it hurts so much... I can’t do it. Please Stuart, I really need him...” He sobbed. 

“Oh my god, why are you crying?!” Stuart cried. “What am I supposed to do?!”

“GET. Callum!” Ben whimpered, crying to himself.

~*~

Stuart looked up, to see Callum throw the front door open, heading straight to Ben. 

“Why’s he crying, Stu?! What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing, I don’t think? He’s a bit emotional. Just wanted you, keeps insisting he can’t do it without you.”

Ben looked up as Callum knelt in front him. 

“You could have done it, but I’m here now. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh my god, Cal! Your actually here!” Ben threw his arms around Callum’s neck, groaning again. “I love you so much. Iloveyou, Iloveyou.”

“I know I love you too. My phone died and the shop refused to let me charge it. Someone let me eventually then I got a thousand calls from Stuart, not to mention your threatening one. I just dropped everything and ran.”

“I told you to keep it charged!” He whined through even more pain. 

“I forgot?! How you doing though?”

“How’d you think?!” He cried. 

“Just work on your breathing exercises like we learnt.”

“Fuck you, and your breathing exercises!” He seethed. “It hurts!”

“I know baby, if I could take away the pain, I would.”

“Maybe you should try being pregnant and giving birth!” He shouted. “I swear to god if you try and sleep with me again, I’ll chop it off!”

Callum chuckled to himself, the frustration actually helping Ben. 

“I highly doubt that, babe. You have rang an ambulance?” He added to Stuart.

“No! Ben was shouting at me to ring you and he’s... scary?”

Callum smiled at Ben gripping onto his shoulders trying to push. 

“You get used to that. Sort of ignore his sassiness after a while. And Ben is so NOT scary.”

“I am here you know?!” Ben piped up. 

“I know darlin’, your doing so well.”

“Don’t know how you do it.” Stuart raised his eyes at Ben, still swearing to himself he was never going to let Callum near him ever again. 

“I love him.” Callum said simply, laughing at Ben. 

“It’s not funny!” Ben cried.

Gripping Callum’s hand so tight, that he feared for a moment that it might break, Ben let his body take control and focused all his energy into pushing. 

Ben could hear Callum’s voice trying to soothe him, the pain shooting through every fibre of his body. 

Just when it felt like he had no more energy left, he felt something shift. 

Seconds later, the cries of a baby filled the room.

Falling back against the sofa, breathing heavily, Ben closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and looking at Callum, whose gaze was trained on the baby. 

He shuffled round next to Ben, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“You did it, Ben. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.”

“Now you’ve had baby will you be less... hormonal??” Stuart piped up. 

“Go away!” They both shouted at same time, too busy gazing at their baby. 

“Gee, you two sure know how to make a man feel wanted.”


	9. Not Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For BallumOwnMyHeart!
> 
> Prompt Line: “Oh my god, you don’t want this baby anymore do you, Callum?”

“You coming with me to buy some baby stuff?” Ben asked, looking at Callum staring out in front of him. 

“Cal?!”

Callum shook his head, looking up at Ben. 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Ben sighed, sitting next to Callum. 

“Are you coming with me?” He repeatedly. 

“Where?”

“Shopping?! For baby stuff?”

“Err, no, you go, I need to stay here...”

“Stay here and do what?? It’s like your not interested in this baby at all, Callum...”

“I am! Course I am, I just really need to catch up on paperwork I should have done at work.”

“Is that really more important than our baby? I’m having our baby in less than a month and you suddenly you haven’t got any time for me or our baby? Talk to me, Cal, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Course I have the time with you, I love you, Ben.”

“Well, come with me then??”

“I can’t...” Callum whispered, looking away from Ben. 

“Fine, whatever.” Ben huffed, standing up from the sofa. “I’ll go on my own then.”

“Ben...” Callum tried. 

“No, just leave it. I get your paperwork is more important than our unborn child.” 

“I’m sorry!”

Ben swung his coat on, shaking his head at Callum. “You are unbelievable, sometimes...”

Callum jumped up from the sofa, grabbing his jacket.   
“I’ll come, if it makes you happy?!”

Ben spun around, glaring at Callum.

“That’s not the point?! You should be coming cos your excited for our baby, not to please me?! Just stay here, Callum, I don’t want you around right now to be honest.”

Callum sank back onto the sofa, Ben slamming the front door. 

Callum waited the whole while for Ben, not returning for hours. He only came home when it was pitch black outside. 

“Ben! I was getting worried!” 

“No, you weren’t.” Ben muttered, walking straight past him to the front room, shaking his head at the coffee table. 

“I was! The shops shut ages ago. I didn’t-“

“All this ‘work’ you had to do.” Ben cut in. “It hasn’t even moved! You haven’t done anything have you?!”

“Yes! I-“

“Don’t lie to me, Callum!” Ben cried. “What have you been doing?? Just staring at the wall all day?! Like you have for weeks??”

“It’s not like that, Ben...”

“You’ve barley spoke to me for weeks, whenever I mention our baby, you shut me down and when I try to cheer you up, your always busy? I really give up...” 

Ben sat down on the sofa slowly, holding his hand over his bump protectively. 

“It’s like you don’t love us anymore...” He whispered. 

Callum sat down next to him, Ben shuffling slightly further away. 

“I do! I love you so much, Ben.”

“Then why aren’t you excited? Why do you keep pushing me away?”

“I don’t-“

Ben looked up quickly at Callum, it dawning on him. 

“Oh my god, you don’t want this baby anymore do you, Callum?”

Callum looked at Ben, saying nothing. 

“Oh my god... I’m right aren’t I?!”

Ben moved away completely, trying to get away from Callum as far as possible, looking at him horrified. 

“Ben, just hear me out...”

Ben shook his head, frantically scanning Callum’s face. 

“Why- I don’t- I just, don’t understand?” Ben tried to get his words out, trying not to cry. 

“It’s less than a month...” Callum whispered. 

“Why don’t you want our baby?!” Ben cried. 

“I want you?!”

“But not our child?? I can’t believe your actually saying this...”

“It’s less than a month until I become a proper dad for the first time...” Callum whispered, wringing his hands together in his lap. 

“Yeah, you said, less than a month and it should be so exciting. Is it me??”

“No! I swear, it’s not you, Ben, I love you. I just can’t do it...”

“Yes, you can?! I thought I’d be a terrible dad to Lexi, but she’s turned out alright, hasn’t she? We’re supposed to be a team, Callum. I don’t want to have to do this without you...”

“Please, don’t say that!”

“I will if I have too! I’m raising this child with or without you, Callum. I’m not losing my child.”

“I’m scared...” Callum whispered. 

“So am I? But I’m still happy. I’ve got you, Lexi, our baby. Everything I’ve ever wanted and I thought it’s what you wanted too? Obviously I was wrong...”

“I do want that. Everything. You and more.”

“You don’t want to have our child, Callum...”

“I’m gonna mess everything up and you’ll hate me.”

“Why would you? Your gonna be a great Dad.”

“I’m terrified...”

Ben looked up at Callum, staring at his lap, looking like he was going to be sick. 

“I’ve never done this before and I just know, I’m gonna ruin it all. What we have, I’ll destroy it.”

He could see the fear in Callum’s eyes. Ben sighed, shuffling back over to Callum. “Look at me.”

Callum ignored him, wringing his hands together. Ben held Callum’s face in his hands, lifting his head up gently. 

“Look at me, Cal...” Ben whispered. 

Callum reluctantly did as he was told, searching Ben’s eyes. 

“Nothing and no one will ever change what we have. Because this is special and I love you more than anything in the whole world. You will not ruin anything or destroy or whatever else you think your gonna do, cos I know in my heart that you will love our baby, just like you love Lexi. You will look after us both and care and protect it so fiercely, because you are amazing.”

“I’m not!” Callum cried. 

Ben wiped away his tears with his thumbs, trying to get him to look at him again. 

“Is this why you didn’t want me to have the baby?”

Callum looked at Ben, eventually nodding slowly. “I don’t want you to hate me when I’m a terrible Dad. I can’t lose you, Ben...”

“I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? Nowhere. I could never hate you, cos I love you way too much.” He smiled. 

“I’m gonna be just like my dad and I’m scared.”

“You are a hundred times the man he is. You are gonna be nothing like him. Is that why you’ve been getting worse these last few weeks?”

“I know it’s getting closer and I’m getting more and more scared, Ben...”

Ben pressed a light kiss to his lips, looking at him. “We can be scared together.” He smiled. “But not about him, about all the normal stuff, cos there’s no way on Earth, you’ll be like your dad.”

“Please don’t leave me!” Callum sobbed. Ben wrapped his arms around Callum, holding onto him. 

“I really do want to be a part of its life!” Callum sobbed even harder into Ben, Ben shushing him gently. 

“I was never gonna leave you, Cal. I was just upset cos I thought you didn’t want to know? Calm down, I’m here, yeah? We both are.”

Callum looked at Ben pressing a hard kiss to his lips. “I’ll be like my dad if I’m not there.”

“Shh.” Ben soothed pulling Callum back to him. “Your gonna be amazing, I swear to you. I love you, your gonna be much better than him, I promise.”

Neither said anything for a while, just holding on to each, not wanting to let go. 

~*~

“Didn’t you buy anything?” Callum frowned.

Ben shook his head, looking at Callum. 

“I couldn’t without you. We missed you.” He smiled. 

“What did you do all afternoon?”

“Went for a drink with Jay.”

Callum looked up quickly, scanning his face. 

“Orange juice! Just cos I was annoyed, I wasn’t gonna get drunk! Jay wouldn’t have let me anyway.”

Callum nodded, relaxing again. 

“See? You want this baby to here as much as I do.” Ben nodded. 

“I know.” Callum smiled. 

“Promise me one thing, two actually.”

Callum nodded, waiting for Ben. 

“One, you’ll forward to it all, no worrying.”

“Promise.” Callum smiled. 

“And two, you’ll actually come shopping with me tomorrow, cos I saw loads a great stuff.” He grinned. 

“Definitely.” Callum grinned back, hugging Ben tightly.


	10. Daddy’s Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Account Deleted! (Don’t know who this was, but it’s here?)
> 
> Prompt lines- 8. “Lo? What do you mean Lexi doesn’t want to see me? that I’m not her daddy anymore?” Lola: “She’s upset because yours and Callum’s baby is a girl she thinks she won’t be your little princess anymore” Ben: “Lexi will always be my little princess, nothing will ever change that”
> 
> I hope this is okay for you? It’s really short and I hate it, but I’ve already got another coming soon! X

“Lexi ready?” Ben sat down on the sofa, waiting for her. 

“She doesn’t want to come anymore...” Lola winced. 

“She’s not coming??” Ben frowned. 

Callum sat down next to Ben, lacing his hand around Ben’s. 

“She told me she wanted to come shopping with me and Cal for baby stuff yesterday? She was dead excited??”

“I’m sorry, Ben. I’ve tried talking to her, but she doesn’t want to see you? She keeps telling me your not her Daddy anymore?”

“Lo? What do you mean Lexi doesn’t want to see me? That I’m not her daddy anymore?” 

Callum felt Ben squeezing his hand tighter, looking terrified. 

“She’s upset because yours and Callum’s baby is a girl. She thinks she won’t be your little princess anymore?”

“Lexi will always be my little princess, nothing will ever change that?!”

Ben looked up, Lexi running through the front room, jumping into Ben’s arms. 

“You really mean that?” She grinned, throwing her arms around Ben. 

“Course I do! I love you so so much, baby. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“Never??”

“Never ever.” Ben smiled. 

“We will always always love you.” Callum added. 

“Even if you have seven more babies??”

“Seven?!” Ben smiled. 

“Well, I’ve got seven names I like, so you’ve both got to have seven more so I can name them!”

Callum smiled at Lexi, looking rather pleased with herself. 

“Even seven.” Ben promised. “We will always always love you. And you will never stop being our little princess.”

“Can I pick some of the stuff when we go out?”

“Whatever you like.” Callum nodded. 

“So you are coming then?” Ben smiled. 

“Definitely!” Lexi giggled, wrapping her arms around Ben’s neck.


	11. Under Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous 
> 
> *“Ben! What the hell are you doing!? You are seven months pregnant! You can be working under cars!”*

“Do you know where Ben is? I haven’t seen him all day, we were supposed to be going for lunch but he never showed.” Callum frowned at Lola, chucking himself down on the sofa.

“Erm, I haven’t seen him since he took Lex to school this morning? Do you need him?”

“Not really, just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“He’ll be fine.” She smiled. “Just cos he’s pregnant, he isn’t gonna go doing stupid things.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t put it past him.” 

“He was talking to his Dad earlier actually, Ben looked annoyed.”

Callum frowned at Lola, standing up. 

“Annoyed?? Why?!”

“Dunno, they were at the Arches. I tend to steer well clear when them two get going. Knowing them, they’ll still be at it now?”

“Lo?!” Callum cried. 

“What?!”

“What if something’s wrong?”

“He’d have told you, trust me. Ben isn’t gonna tell his dad first and not you is he?”

“I need to go see him? Make sure he’s okay?” Callum nodded, watching Lola, put her coat on. 

“You stress to much, they’ve probably just had another argument about something stupid. I need to go pick Lexi up from school, go and see him, put your mind at rest.”

“What if he doesn’t want to tell me?”

“Seriously, Callum, your over thinking this way too much. Ben worships the ground you walk on, loves you like crazy? Just talk to him, yeah? I really gotta go, I can’t be late or Lexi will be lecturing me about being on time again.” She smiled. 

“She’s always tryna tell Ben that. One day Ben will actually be on time.” Callum smiled. 

Callum jumped, Phil slamming the front door, walking into the living room, sitting down in the sofa with a sandwich from the café. 

“God, do you have to do that every single time, you walk in the house?! Where’s Ben?”

“Working-“

“The car lot?”

“Nope, garage.”

“He can’t be?!”

Callum groaned, heading straight for the front door. 

“Callum, you couldn’t help us with these could you?” 

Callum glanced at Stuart, hauling some shopping bags across the market, walking past him. 

“Sorry, Stu, not now, yeah?”

“Cheers?” Stuart huffed, frowning at Callum marching away.

Callum groaned, looking at Ben under a car. 

“Ben! What the hell are you doing?! You are seven months pregnant! You can’t be working under cars!”

Ben jumped, bashing his head on the car, sliding out from underneath.

“Don’t do that, Cal?! You nearly gave me a heart attack?!”

Callum rolled his eyes, watching Ben rubbing the back of his head. 

“Seriously, Ben, you promised me you’d just do paperwork here and work more at the car lot??”

“I need to, Cal-“

“You know you shouldn’t be doing that? You could hurt yourself and the baby?”

Callum took Ben’s hands, pulling him up, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I know, but I just want you being as safe as possible. I love you and I don’t want anything bad happening to you or the baby?”

“I am safe.” Ben nodded trying to calm him down a little. 

“I know, I just get worried sometimes.” Callum whispered, holding Ben’s head in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I know you do.” Ben smiled. “That’s just you all over. Always making sure I’m okay or safe or whatever.”

“I don’t want you hurting yourself or something. Have you been here all day? You never came home for lunch?”

Ben sighed, picking his phone up from the side, Callum had called him a couple of times. 

“I’m so sorry, babe. I was busy and didn’t check it. I completely forgot about lunch.”

“Just promise me, you won’t do any of this stuff again.” Callum waved in the direction of the car, Ben sighing to himself again. “The car lot is all good, but this is a no go?”

“Dad needed me to help him?”

“Wait, so that’s what you were arguing about this morning?? Lola said you looked annoyed?”

“I tried telling him, you didn’t want me to, but he said he really needed someone to do em. He’s busy.”

“Busy?! You are joking? He’s just sitting on his arse at home, eating a bloody sandwich?! For crying out loud, you just wait til I get my hands on him...”

Callum spun around, marching back out of the garage, back in the direction of the house. 

Ben groaned, trying to catch up after Callum grabbing his hand. “Cal, just slow down, yeah?”

“He needs to know that you can’t be under cars now??”

“I don’t want you two arguing again? You aren’t exactly the best of friends now and it’ll just make it worse.”

“I’m sorry, Ben, but I’m not letting him just tell you what to do all the time, like some sort of slave?!”

“He doesn’t think that, he’s probably gonna do something later, that’s why he asked me??”

Ben rolled his eyes, following Callum, knowing there was no point trying to stop him. 

“See?” Callum waved at Phil, Ben walking in slowly, looking at Phil, eating a sandwich and watching the Tv. 

“You got anything busy to do later?” Callum asked, holding Ben’s hand. 

“Not really, why’d you ask?” Phil frowned. 

“I knew it!” Callum cried. 

“Come on, Cal, just leave it-“ Ben tried. 

“You know damn well, Ben shouldn’t be under cars whilst he’s pregnant and your just sitting there doing fuck all, letting him do all the work?”

“I needed him, the diaries full and he won’t exactly be getting much done when that sprogs born?”

“That ‘sprog’ is gonna be your grandkid?! And ‘He’ is your son, not your slave?! And there won’t be one if you keep making Ben do everything possible.”

“You wanna calm down?” 

“Is that one of your threats, eh?”

“It was just a few parts for a few cars, it’s not like I’ve asked him to climb a mountain and back?”

“Don’t you care about him one bit?!”

“Callum?” Ben tried, both them ignoring him. 

“You can’t just get Ben to do all your dirty work or shit stuff you can’t be bothered to do. You push him around like he’s nothing and it’s not fair?!”

“You ent his carer??”

“No, I’m his boyfriend and I actually care about him, unlike you who only cares about number one and how much money you can get your hands on! Maybe you don’t care but I’m not gonna let him hurt himself or our baby, which you don’t care about either?!”

“Just stop shouting at each other would you?!” Ben cried in between them. 

Both of them stopped, looking at Ben. 

“Please, Callum. For me?”

Callum looked at Ben for a while, sighing to himself. 

“I swear to god, if I find Ben under a car again, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Callum hissed at Phil. “And you can lock up, me and Ben are going for a late lunch that he missed cos your working him like a dog?”

Ben rolled his eyes, grabbing Callum’s hand and trying to pull him out the door. “Callum? Don’t make me ask again...”

Callum followed him, frowning at Ben chucking to himself. 

“What?!”

“You. I have to practically threaten to you to get you to move. 

“Well your scary when you want to be. It’s that voice?” Callum smiled. 

“You like a kid.” Ben laughed. “Literally say that to Lexi if she won’t listen to me. Thanks for sticking up for me though.”

“Mighta got a bit carried away?” Callum winced, walking where Ben was going, holding his hand. “Just wanna make sure you and the baby are safe.”

“We will be with you around.” Ben smiled . “Only you could get away with talking to dad like that. He does like you, you know? He wouldn’t let anybody push him around like that. Likes to get what he wants.”

“Yeah, well, he’s needs to be better to you. Promise me you won’t work on the cars again, until after the baby is born? If he try’s to make you, tell me, I’ll sort him out.”

“Promise.” Ben nodded at Callum. “I’m starving though, how about that late lunch?” Ben smiled.


	12. Kicked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous 
> 
> *Ben’s second pregnancy couldn’t have come at a worse time. They are about to be evicted, Callum is out of work so there’s no money coming in and their relationship is on shaky ground*

“You can’t just kick us out?! This is our home?!”

Callum looked up from his laptop, at Ben on the phone, sighing to himself. 

“I’ve got an unborn baby that still needs a home, a son that isn’t even one and a nine year old daughter upstairs in their rooms none the wiser! You can’t just throw us out!” Ben cried. 

Ben groaned, chucking himself down on a chair at the table opposite Callum, holding the phone to his ear. 

“By the end of the week?! Where are we supposed to go?!” 

Ben closed his eyes, listening to the person on the other side of the phone. “Yeah, whatever, by Friday.” 

“They’re kicking us out aren’t they?” Callum whispered, watching Ben throw his phone down on the table.

“What do you think, Callum! You were listening weren’t you??” Ben cried. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressing again.” He added quickly.

“Come ‘ere.” Callum nodded. 

Ben sighed, crossing the other side of the table, sitting on his lap. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again, turning his head to press a light kiss to Callum’s lips. 

“I know your stressed out, but I’m working on finding a new job.”

“Neither of us are working anymore, Cal and those savings will only stretch so far, they’re gonna run out sooner or later.”

“We’ll work it out.” Callum whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“And what about Lex and Louie? We haven’t got a home anymore...”

“I’m not gonna let us have nowhere to stay, yeah?”

“And how are we supposed to do that??”

“Lex can go to Lo’s for abit?”

“We can’t just cart her off to her Mum’s?”

“You know it makes sense, just for now? Then we can look after Louie easier and you can take can take care of this little one can’t you?”

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, resting on his small bump. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ben smiled, resting his head against Callum’s.

“You know Lo will look after her, it’s just for awhile while we get ourselves sorted.”

“Lex keeps asking me if we can all go to Disneyland for a first proper family holiday since Louie was born and I feel so guilty cos I keep saying no.”

“I know she don’t know the whole situation, but she’ll be okay.”

“I don’t how much more I can’t take, Cal...”

“Hey, don’t cry?” Callum whispered to him, holding him a little tighter. 

“I don’t know how your being so strong with all this, I can’t think about anything else.”

“I am for you.” Callum nodded. “I know we’ll sort it all out eventually. It’s us, isn’t it?”

“And we aren’t exactly getting on much lately are we, and it’s driving me mad.”

“It’s not us though is it? We’re both getting stressed and taking it out on each other. We’ll be okay.” Callum whispered to him, pressing another quick kiss to his neck. 

“We’re both stuck here all day getting even more stressed and we’re just fighting more and I hate it when we argue all the time. I know we’ve got kids but I miss how we used to be. I miss us?”

“I know you do. I know I’ve been stressing you out even more.”

“We barely speak to each other, Cal? And we live in the same house. If we ent arguing we’re just avoiding each other and it’s not good for anyone. Lex is gonna pick up on it soon enough and it isn’t good for us either.”

“I’ve not been avoiding you, I guess I’m just avoiding talking about it all, cos I know I’ve messed up a lot. I will find a job, I promise.”

“You haven’t messed anything up. It’s just this is practically the most we’ve talked in months. I know we’re both tired all the time but I miss you, you stick to your half of the bed and I just miss you. Not sex I don’t care about that right now with Louie and being pregnant, I just meant I miss lying with you in bed at night. It’s like we’re separate.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you, we’re both tired and stressed, but I promise to talk to you more and make more of an effort.”

“I just feel like ever since I got pregnant again, everything’s gone downhill now. I mean, you lost your job, we’re gonna be kicked out in less than a week. And we will be barely able to look after Lex and Louie, let alone another baby. I’m not not happy I’m pregnant, cos I am, I wouldn’t ever regret it-“

“You just feel like this ain’t a good time right now?” Callum finished for him. 

Ben turned his head to look at Callum, searching his eyes. 

“It isn’t just me then? I feel horrible.”

“Don’t. Course I’m pleased I’m gonna be a dad again but I’m worried too. We’re gonna be okay though, I know we will. I know you hate me for asking you to leave your job. I just wanted you to be safe whilst your still pregnant.”

“I know you did. I don’t hate you. We didn’t know this would happen. I just feel like we’d have been better off if I still had my job. At least one of us would be earning?”

“I’m sorry.” Callum whispered.

“It’s not your fault.” Ben sighed, resting his head against Callum’s. “I love you, you know that? I don’t say it enough anymore.”

“I love you too.” Callum smiled. “I’ve had a bit more luck with a job though?” 

“Really?” Ben looked at Callum hopefully, looking at the laptop in front of them. 

“M-h. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner.”

“And??”

“Stu and Rainie are still running the funeral parlour and they’ve been wanting to take time off for the whole surrogacy thing they still haven’t done yet. I could take over for them for awhile?”

“That’s something?” Ben smiled. “Now we just work out where we’re all gonna live.”

“What about your Mum’s for abit, until we work something out. Louie won’t have his nursery but he can stay in our room, then we’ll only have to have one room.”

“I love you.” Ben whispered, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. 

“Twice in one day? Aren’t I lucky.” Callum chuckled. 

“Hey!” Ben frowned. 

“I’m kidding. We’ll get there.” Callum smiled. “Not as much as I love you though.”

Callum pressed their mouths back together, sighing at hearing Louie crying upstairs. 

“And we wonder why we don’t get any time together anymore?” Ben smiled. “Not that I’d ever change our family.”

“Me neither.” Callum smiled. 

“I’ll go.” Ben whispered, kissing him quickly again and sliding off Callum’s lap. 

“No, you sit there, I’ve got him.”

Callum sat Ben on the sofa, chucking him a cushion. 

“Not sure if I should wish you luck?” Ben grinned. 

“Nah, I’ve got the special touch you see.” Callum smiled. “Your just jealous cos I’m his favourite.”

Ben threw the cushion at him, chuckling to himself at successfully hitting Callum. 

“Go and see him, before I kill you.”

“I’d like see you try!” Callum chuckled, shaking his head at him and disappearing upstairs. 

Ben smiled to himself, kicking his feet up on the sofa, feeling happier than he had for ages. 

“We’ll sort everything out won’t we?” Ben whispered to his bump. “We’re gonna make sure you and your brother and sister are okay, if it’s the last thing we do.”


End file.
